


Twinkling Promise

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [21]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Gina's shame is stripped under Damien's love.





	Twinkling Promise

Gina stared in awe at the place Damien took her. It was a magical hot spring, which had her curious as to how it was here and how their grandfather kept it hidden. She then looked to see Damien, who was letting her absorb the environment. “Wh...”

“Your grandfather told me of this place.”

“When?” She tilted her head before remembering when he was apparently talking to no one a few days ago. “Wait... You were talking to our...”

“He died, yes, but his spirit remained here while Malix chased us. Once Malix was no longer a threat, he left this place, knowing that we would each take care of you and your sisters.”

Gina smiled, knowing that their grandfather had truly been watching over them and probably watched as they each fell in love with a boy, but wondered why he would really do that before Damien brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

“He didn't want any of you to be alone when Ali moved in. When we were attacked, he guided us to the house. We all didn't know it was to protect you girls until you all went to bed that night.” Damien explained.

Gina felt the information slam into her and she leaned even more into him, feeling a little sick at the facts. She noticed he held her closer, which she was grateful for. The last thing she needed was to fall on her face or something. For some reason, though, she felt safe and protected in his embrace as she wondered if she or her sisters were truly crazy. At this point, she'd believe it as her mind slowly went from spastic and crazed to calm and peaceful within seconds. She knew he wasn't using his powers on her, so she figured it was just him as she leaned back to look into his eyes, seeing a deep love she had only seen her mother give to Mr. Anderson when he wasn't looking.

Damien cared for her and wanted to keep her safe beyond anything in the world. She knew he would've left if he didn't think that. That was when he smiled at her and nodded, confirming her thoughts to her. Her heart fluttered as she tried to speak. “Y-Y-You r-really love me?”

“Yes. I do love you. More than anything.” He caressed her cheek as he spoke, resting his forehead on hers. “I wanted to tell you everything sooner, but I couldn't find the words. Now everything is coming at you at once and I... I really..”

Gina smiled gently and brought a hand up to silence him. “It's understandable... Next time, though... Try to tell me things earlier...” That got him to nod and laugh softly, knowing he'd make it up to her someday. Her heart spun in circles as one question rang in her mind as Damien asked it.

“Do you love me?”

Staring into the indigo eyes that had captured her attention from day one, Gina replayed the past few days in her heart before her eyes watered, making her caress his cheek. “I do, Damien... I love you so much...” With that, she leaned up and kissed him softly, giving and showing her answer to him in the only way she could, feeling him gasp before returning the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around her waist while hers went around his neck.

He was everything she desired and she could care less about the fact he was a demon. He was a man she couldn't be without and she had said it to Diana, proving how he had changed her for the better. She gave herself over to the kiss, loving the feeling of being in the arms of the man she loved beyond words, heat growing inside her as she willingly parted her lips when he teased her into opening. When he pulled back, she pouted a tiny bit before she saw his eyes burning for her.

“Are you...” She began.

“No... I just...”

It was then the words hit her in the heart. He wanted her and she found herself swooning at the idea of making love to a dem- no, the man she loved. But, she was also innocent in that respect before she wondered if his passion was that deep for her as he nuzzled their noses. “If you don't want to, Gina, we don't have to... I'll understand completely.”

His words rang in her heart as she let her heart speak by leaning up and kissing him, showing him she wanted him fully. She only pulled back to speak. “You make me complete. I love you so much, I didn’t know what love meant until I met you. I want you to be my one and only, Damien....”

He then gently brought her back into a kiss, running a finger down his jacket and shirt, releasing his bare chest to her alone. Gina felt her hands automatically trace his skin over the muscles and making him purr in pleasure at the gesture, shivering in response that she could do that to him with just one touch. She helped slide the articles off and barely heard them drop to the ground as he cradled her head in his hands, kissing her deeply. Her body flared up and made her undo her own shirt and jacket, leaving her in her white bra.

When he pulled back to stare in slight surprise, Gina blushed wildly but refused to cover herself up as her innocence made its presence known by draping over her in shame that maybe she was tinier than what he wanted. While most of her sisters had rather normal busts, she had a 38DD chest, which was actually only the second largest, Jenna having a size 42A. Ali had a 38B, Violet had 36DD and Heidi had 36D. Her thoughts were evaporated when he tilted her up and kissed her again, knowing she was very nervous and wanted to keep her attention with him.

She felt their clothing melt away and their bodies become surrounded in steam, the heat between them adding to it as she let Damien guide her into the water, her fear slowly growing as she looked at him, confused. “H-Here?”

“Why not?” He seemingly teased back as she hugged herself to him, pulling her into another kiss and resuming the mood quite easily, wrapping his arms softly around her.

Gina felt his kisses as his promise to keep her safe, comfortable and loved as she melted back into his arms, eager to keep going and acknowledging the fact they were both naked had no effect on how much she didn't want to let him go. She acted as if if she let go, the world would end without him as the smell of the spring invaded her senses and engraved itself into her memory, letting Damien touch and hold her to him.

He was gentle and sweet, making sure he was attentive to every part of her, tracing her skin softly even as his hands shook in a hint that he was nervous, yet wanting to make sure to not mess anything up. He then gently stalked her towards the rocks, using his hands to cushion her from the surface as he slid in, making her flinch at the breaking of her hymen before she resumed kissing him.

They traded each other's being to the other; his heart, soul and body belonging to her and hers belonging to him. She would bear any and all marks with pride and he would do the same as the passion went higher and higher, soon leaving them both in a loving aftermath, where their heartbeats were matching.

Gina knew they would turn into prunes if they stayed in the spring and she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. “I would believe a bed is better than trying to sleep in water...” He gave a tired chuckle.

“I agree...” He then managed to get them both to her room and, using his magic, had them dry before they hit the sheets. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer. “I love you...”

“I love you, too, Damien...” She managed as she slipped off into sleep.

 


End file.
